Priests and Angels
by Tela
Summary: Collection of oneshots about Luzien and Angela from my story Dark Love. We all love perverted priests and angelic paladins. Latest update: Late Bloomer
1. Hello Dear

Priests and Angels is actually just a collection of Angela/Luzien shots. The more I write about them, the more I like them. They're just little spur of the moment thoughts I get.

A short and sweet one shot. A little less fuzzy here. Enjoy!

* * *

**Hello Dear**

Angela was exhausted and she just wanted to get back home. The church often sent her on long assignments that left her worn out and eager for a relaxing day at home. As a paladin, she could not tell them no. She had to fulfill her duties. Thankfully, she had finished her assignment in Morroc early and she headed straight home. A few days later, she was back in Payon and home was just minutes away. The summer nights in Payon were pleasant and a warm breeze and the sound of chirping insects were typical. She enjoyed living in the little town, finding it peaceful and relaxing. Soon, her little house came into view and the thought of seeing Alexander brought a smile to her face.

Many people wondered why she had chosen to be with the usually harsh and grumpy lord knight. He wasn't all bad, like most people thought. Yes, he had a tendency to be moody and sometimes mean, but he had a sweetness inside that she had glimpsed in secret. He only let her see that part of him. _Men…they're so strange_, she thought with a grin. He also understood her more than most. They both had a strong sense of duty and he could relate to her problems or joys that came with her job. She would take the bad with the good any day. No one was perfect.

As she opened the wooden gate to her yard, she stopped for a moment and picked a few wilted flowers from a rose bush. She took particular pride in an immaculate garden and a spotless home. Some people thought it was odd that she enjoyed cleaning and gardening as much as she did. She liked what she liked she always told them. As she made her way to the door, she stopped and ran her fingers through her blond hair and adjusted her armor. She liked to look presentable at all times, but especially for Alex.

She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her. She strolled happily into the living room; her smile immediately fell from her face. She did a double take of the scene in front of her, not quite believing her eyes. Surely this was a hallucination. A dream even! This would never happen. It just...it just wouldn't. As much as she hated it, she was not seeing things. Her anger began to build inside causing her balled fists to tremble. How dare he…

"Hello Dear," she said, seething with fury.

Alexander's eyes snapped to the paladin. He seemed to be frozen in shock. "Angela!"

Alexander was seated comfortably on the couch, some random woman straddling his lap. She was pretty, "well endowed" and about to get the pulp beaten out of her. Thank god she hadn't walked in on them any later. Angela marched forward and grasped the unbuttoned front of the woman's blouse, pulling her roughly off Alex's lap and stepped back. She shrieked at the forceful treatment and swatted at the paladin. Seconds later, her hand connected with Angela's cheek. She would learn that was a very, very bad idea.

Angela stopped abruptly and glared at the woman she was dragging around. Why would she do something stupid like slapping her? She could see that the woman promptly regretted her action as she tried to scramble away. She stilled in terror as Angela pulled a fist back and launched it at her face. Angela didn't fight like an immature teenage girl with all the hair pulling, scratching and slapping. Nope, not a chance in hell. The woman squealed as the paladin's fist connected squarely with her nose.

"Not the best idea you've had I bet," Angela growled. Inside, she was satisfied with the disfigured broken nose she caused and the blood streaming from it.

"A-Angela!" Alex stuttered, obviously still in shock at what he was seeing.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you're next," she smiled at her former love interest.

Looking back at the dazed woman in her grasp, she dragged her through the house and out the front door. She made sure not to step on any of her lovely flowers as she passed and hurled the woman out of the gate. She landed on the ground with a small cloud of dirt, still dazed. "You brought this on yourself. You might want to learn a few morals, you little tramp," Angela hissed before she went back into the house.

Alex stood apprehensively as the blond paladin reentered the house. She stopped a few feet from her betrayer and simply stared at him with mixed emotions. "How could you?" she asked, anger still in her voice.

He shrugged since he really had no answer for her. "I was bored and I have needs, what do you expect being gone so much?" he replied nonchalantly.

It was the wrong answer. That was it; she could not tolerate this. "I expected you to be a man worth my time and apparently you aren't!" she yelled, pushing him. How could she have been so wrong? She always thought she was a relatively good judge of character.

He looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Are you crazy, woman?"

"No, of course not," she replied softly just before she practically knocked him off his feet with a furious blow to his face. He stumbled back against a wall, astonished. She merely cracked her knuckles and charged him with another attack. Odin help her, she knew she would enjoy this. It wasn't very good behavior on a paladin's part, but this man deserved every blow. Outside, the woman managed to pull herself up, dizzily and looked back at the house in alarm. She could hear things crashing and breaking within. She staggered off, fearing that that paladin would come after her again.

The next morning, Angela woke early and left the house to find her friend Luzien. She had known the priest for several years now and despite his many shortcomings, he had turned out to be a very good friend.

She was upset, angry and still couldn't believe what had transpired the night before. She went the inn Luzien was staying at and made her way inside. She stopped and asked the innkeeper which room and he pointed her to the correct one. Mumbling thanks, she approached the door and knocked. Chances were, he would still be asleep. He was just that lazy. "Luzien?" she called through the door. With a sigh, she opened the door and saw that she was right. He was still sound asleep, his arms and legs sprawled every which way on the bed. "Luz, get up," she said as she walked over and shook him lightly. He opened his eyes slowly and did nothing more than roll over. "Luz, you idiot, get up."

"Nooo…" he yawned. After a few moments he cracked an eye open. "Did you beat some lady up last night?" he asked.

He knew about that? Small town gossip traveled fast. She should know that by now. "Um…that's what I wanted to talk about. I kicked Alex's sorry rear out last night." She sat at the end of the bed and watched the drowsy high priest sit up.

"I s'pose I can put two'n two together. Sorry to hear that, love. Always thought you could do better than him anyway." She shrugged. She felt more upset that he disrespected her like that, than she was about leaving him. "C'mere," he said, holding out his arms. She smiled and crawled forward to hug him.

"You should've seen what I did to him," she chuckled. She wondered if maybe she had been too rough and quickly banished the thought. He deserved it all. She did fine without him and eventually she would find someone worthy of keeping around. Someone that would treat her well. Until then, she had plenty of friends to rely on.

He grinned broadly. "I bet it was great. Couldn't you have waited until, I dunno, _later_ to wake me up though?"

"Nope. It's more fun to wake you up. You sleep too much anyway you lazy man. Really, what kind of example do you set for the other priests? You do nothing but sleep and skirt chase." She stopped for a moment and shook her head. "Never mind that. I'll hold off on the chastising for today. Come over and I'll make breakfast!" she said cheerfully.

"Nothing ruins your day, does it?" he replied.

"Not usually. At least, not a whole day."

An idea occurred to him then. "How about a little romp since you're single again?" He continued to grin even as she gave him a solid smack to the face.

"Luz..." The tone in her voice told him to tread carefully.

"Okay, guess not. One day, you'll realize how much you want this sexy priest," he replied, winking playfully at her.

_Oh please, as if I'd ever want a deluded, pervert like him_, she thought to herself.


	2. Hellooo Kafra!

Again, one-shot. I bring you Luz and his Kafra obsession.

* * *

**Hellooo Kafra!**

It's a disease, I tell you, a disease! There is something about those Kafra girls that turn me on. Maybe it's what those rather unflattering uniforms could be hiding underneath. I just don't know. I've tried repeatedly to get a date with one of 'em, but they all turn me down. Only the Kafra and Angela have ever turned me down.

One day my pretties, one day!

"I said stop staring at me," the Comodo Kafra said flatly. She had the best uniform as far as I was concerned. Short, tight, and...and...short.

"Huh?" Of course, I really hadn't been listening to her. She glared venomously and began to lift her clipboard into a better position to hit me with.

"Hey now!" I moved from my relaxed spot on the ground stood in front of her. "There's no need for violence. I, for one, solve my problems with words. I was only appreciating the way the setting Comodo sun accentuates your beauty. I couldn't help myself."

She blushed a little and the faintest smile appeared on her face. "You're just saying that," she replied shyly as she lowered her clipboard.

"No, no. You're the loveliest Kafra in Midgard!"

"Maybe you're not as bad as the other Kafra girls always say."

They talk about me!

That makes me oddly happy. Hmm…this might be easier than I thought. Well, Comodo might be helping. It's pretty romantic with the sunset and the pink sand. I worked up some courage, trying not to think about what happened with all the other Kafra, and took a few steps closer to her. I slid an arm around her waist and watched her expression turn to irritation. Uh oh…too forward of a move I guess.

"They were completely right!" she yelled and pushed me away.

"No, they were wrong. You said so yourself!"

"Oh please! I can't believe you're such a perverted priest." She crossed her arms and scowled at me. Rejection hurts.

"LUZIEN!" A familiar voice called to me. It was none other than Angela. Eh, time to leave I think. "Step away from the Kafra!" The Kafra girl looked relieved and stuck her tongue out at me. What a brat. Angela stopped a few feet away. "I apologize for him, Miss," she said.

"I think he needs a leash," she giggled. Angela nodded and motioned for me to go to her. I did as I was told hesitantly. As soon as I was within arms reach of the paladin, she grabbed my ear! Did she think she was my mother?!

"OW, OW, OW! Angela!" I cried out pathetically. Some man I am…I have no dignity left.

"Well, I told you to leave these girls alone and you don't listen. Now let's go." She dragged me by the ear away from the little beauty. A few people snickered as we passed them but I suppose this _was_ a rather pathetic sight. I think I'll just have to accept that I'll never be with a Kafra girl. They can't handle this high priest anyway.


	3. Big Sword, Little Bug

Short, one-shot fun. Silliness but hey, it's better than nothing. Wrote this just for fun just 'cause I like Angela and Luz. Lol.

* * *

**Big Sword, Little Bug**

Pervert.

Yes, definitely a pervert. I can't believe he does the things he does. Stupid high priest…stupid, gorgeous high priest. He wonders why every pretty woman that he comes across causes him physical pains him in some way. _I _can tell you why. It's because he's a pervert, like I mentioned before.

I've known him for a long time and I'll admit that he's a good person overall, but he's still a damned pervert. I've lost count how many times he's tried to sneak a peek at me or "inadvertently" touch me somewhere inappropriate. It isn't just me either. You should hear the complaints from the Kafra! Everywhere we go, he finds some pretty girl and hits on her. Not a very priestly act, if I do say so myself.

Currently, we're outside of Geffen, I'm scared and he doesn't care. "AHHH! Get it away!" You might laugh if you saw a paladin cowering behind a priest, but if you saw what I'm seeing, you would hide too. All _he_ did was laugh.

"Angela, it's just a big bug," he snickered. "You have a really big, really sharp sword. Go kill it before it eats _both_ of us."

"You kill it! Ugh…" Yes, I'm a complete coward when it comes to anything that even resembles an insect or anything of the like. Fabres terrify me. They stare at me with those beady little eyes and strike absolute fear into me. It might touch me with its icky green caterpillar looking self and that would be horrible. I cringe at the mere thought if it.

"Angela, it's just a fabre. Novices kill these things with no trouble."

"THEN YOU KILL IT, LUZIEN!" He lost it then, laughing hysterically at my misery. He has a nice smile, very friendly. Oh, who cares! Some friend he is! He saved me numerous times so why can't he now?

"You've been killing worse things in this war than a little farbe," he pointed out, growing a little more serious. He was right…but still…it was a bug. A _scary_ bug at that.

"Don't remind me." I try not to think about all the things I've done. As a paladin, I fight with God by my side, but I think even He would frown at what I've done to people in this war. It's wrong; so very wrong. My hands are soaked with the blood of my enemy. I never wanted to choose sides and I never wanted to be used as a tool to bring death to so many, even if they were on the opposing side.

He turned around to face me, smiling a sad smile. "I think that fabre is the least of our problems." I nodded in agreement. "We have to get to Geffen soon." Also, back to the war. I sighed. We were about to cross the bridge into Geffen when we saw the stupid fabre. "It'll be okay, Angela. I promise."

"That's a big promise," I said. He had made that promise numerous times before but everything always did turn out all right. When I caught Alexander with some other girl, Luz was there for me. When I angered the church, he was there to divert the attention away from me. Funny how he's always around.

"As long as nothing happens to you, everything is gonna be okay for me," he grinned. He tries hard to make things seem more cheerful than they really were. I suppose that's one of the reasons I tolerate him. What you see is what you get with Luz. I guess I kind of like that.

"How sweet," I grinned.

"Hey! I'm trying to be sentimental and you're supposed to melt at my feet."

"Sorry." He has a knack for being dense and silly but hey, maybe I like those kinds of guys. The thought made me giggle and he just shot me a confused look.

"Okay! Let's go, oh sexy paladin that I dream about every night. You and those Kafra girls anyway." Ugh, how creepy he is sometimes. He had a freakish obsession with the Kafra. It was entertaining, at least, when he made them mad. He deserved the ill-treatment he got from them.

"Luz?"

"Hm?" I walked over to him, for some odd reason, and hugged him. I'm not even sure what kind of hug it was. Despite my rather bulky armor, he hugged me back.

"I knew you wanted me," he said smugly.

"Shut up," I sighed and elbowed him in the stomach. I stepped away with satisfaction, watching him whine about the abuse.

"Ouch... I guess you wouldn't be yourself if you didn't beat me up all the time." Out of the blue, he stepped closer, leaned down and kissed me swiftly on the lips. Eh…? What did he think he was doing? What was I thinking not pushing him away? He pulled away and grinned. Yeah, he was good looking all right with that smile. Maybe I do like him, you know, just a little. Stupid pervert…

"There's a fabre on your shoulder," he said calmly. I turned my head just a little to the left, looking fearfully at my shoulder. Two beady eyes stared back at me. Well, I think it's safe to say that our moment was ruined.

"IEEEE!"


	4. Tell Me

One-shot. More Fluff.

* * *

**Tell Me **

Angela had tossed and turned the moment she had crawled into bed. She just couldn't stop her thoughts from running rampant though her mind. Many things bothered her, but one of her problems was sound asleep next to her. She rolled over and looked at his peaceful face, dimly illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window.

"Luz?" He didn't stir at her words. Why was she so worried anyway? It was just a one-time thing, wasn't it? He had kissed her twice but with all the casualness of a friend. Nothing more had happened between them for a good two months now. They did share a bed most nights due to the lack of space in Geffen, but miraculously, Luzien never laid a finger on her. He was a perfect gentleman for some reason.

She rolled over on her side again and stared at the wall without a sound. "Angelaaa?" She heard him yawn a few moments later. She pretended to be asleep but she felt him shake her shoulder gently. "Hey…"

"What?" she sighed.

"You said my name. What'd you want?" he asked sleepily. Angela lay flat on her back and tried to think of some excuse to tell him. Of course, nothing came to mind. How convenient, she frowned. "Hellooo, paladin lady?"

"Don't worry about it, Luz." He then sat up and gave her a skeptical look. He usually knew when she was lying so she generally didn't do it._ Oh, he went shirtless tonight_, she noticed. Her eyes widened at her own thoughts. Well, she wasn't blind…

"Lies I tell you, lies." He smiled and lay down closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder. Her heart beat a little faster. Damn him.

"Do…do you…" she attempted. She couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he asked unexpectedly. She nodded and grinned. "I never would have survived mob of bats if not for you! They were vicious and probably rabid. We poor priests are defenseless." She had bumped into him in deep in Payon Caves not long after she had become a crusader. She immediately slew every bat in sight. They were almost as bad as fabre. "I owe you my life for keeping me alive and rabies free!" he laughed.

"Ever since then you've followed me everywhere, you perverted stalker," she smiled. He gasped dramatically and pretended to be offended. She giggled and lay back, relaxing a bit.

"I see how it is! I love you too, you mean paladin. Sooo mean." He sighed and kissed her cheek. "Good night." As he moved over to give her space, she reached out and took hold of his arm. He froze and gazed at the blond woman with apprehension. "Sorry, I'm sorry! he said in a panic.

She didn't seem to mind the other times so he thought it had been okay to kiss her. "I won't do it again, I promise." She hadn't said anything but kept hold of his arm.

"Do you love me?" she blurted without warning, her green eyes anxious. She relaxed her grip on his arm and he leaned back against his pillow. "I um—I…oh no…" She buried her face in her hands. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

She felt him move closer but she refused to take her hands away from her face. What in the world had she done now…? She squeaked as he pinned her and moved her hands away. He let his elbows rest on either side of her head, his own face just inches from hers.

"Yeah, of course I love you. I loved you the day I met you." He ran his fingers over the strands of golden hair splayed over her pillow and smiled. "You have no idea how jealous I was of Alex, but you were happy so I never said anything. It was just my luck that he screwed things up the way he did."

"Oh." Was all she could seem to say. He shook his head and snickered at her lack of response.

"Generally, in these sorts of situations where the man confesses his endless love, the woman is supposed to say something back. I'm pretty sure they always 'I love you too', isn't it?" Unless the woman was an evil Kafra, in which case they'll smack you and say get lost. Did they have no feelings?

"Luz?"

"Yes, love?" He smiled that smile that always made her heart falter just a little.

"I love you too." If it was possible, he smiled even wider and kissed her softly. She brought her arms up around his trim waist, hugging him closer.

"Hey, remember when you came to my room the morning after you found Alex and that girl?" he said after breaking his lips away from hers.

"Yeah?"

"My, ah…offer…still stands." He grinned devilishly. Same Luzien as always. He was likely to never change, but if he ever became unfaithful, she would literally kill him. Her cheeks went rosy again and stayed silent. Always the pervert but now he was _her_ pervert. "I usually take silence as consent," he murmured after a few moments of silence.

"Erm…" He quieted her as he pressed his lips to hers again, but with more intensity this time. _Well_, she thought, _I guess silence _is_ consent._

* * *

**A/N**: Should've gone all out at the end but I thought, no, I should keep it NOT rated M xD


	5. Dreams of Death

**11.21.11** Made some corrections and rewrote a few things.

WHAT? NO FLUFF? NO ANGST? It's true, it really is! Just for you, Hopelessmine, I took a break from the angst that I love. Lol! This little one-shot is sort of a glimpse into parts of chapters soon to come in DL. Sort of a perspective from characters we don't see as much of in the story.

* * *

**Dreams of Death**

In every story and in every battle, silence was always the prelude to something unthinkably terrible. The air was so still that even the leaves falling from the battle disturbed trees could be heard. Dusk was falling quickly over the capital city and somehow the fighting had ceased.

The final breath of the enemy at Angela's feet had come and gone and she was now utterly alone. Something was amiss. She stood, hardly daring to breathe as she listened to the absolute stillness of Prontera. There were no shouts, no clanging of blades or even other people near her. She slowly raised her arm to wipe the blood spatters from her face as she strained to hear the enemy. Minutes went by as the paladin stood calmly. At last, she sighed and began to walk toward the center of the city, but she instantly froze. A bone chilling fear suddenly gripped her as she had never felt. She heard the slow deep breaths of someone behind her. A low, unearthly rumbling, which sounded faintly like laughter, came from the person.

"Paladin…" the voice whispered. Angela turned slowly only to come face to chest with a frightening creature. She had heard rumors and stories of him but seeing him now, she realized everything was true. Turning her gaze upward, she stared into the empty sockets of a beige skull. He was staring down at her, seemingly able to see from within the blackness of the empty sockets. She tried to speak but her voice was caught in her throat.

There was an old story that was passed around between paladins. Some believed the story and other laughed it off as an old story made up to scare paladins into fighting as hard as they could in an attempt not to die. Supposedly, having a dream about the Lord of the Dead foretold your future. A future that held impending death. It was said that in the next battle after the dream, that paladin's life would come to an end. Angela had dreamt of the Lord of the Dead and now he stood in front of her. The air had gone so cold all of a sudden as she stood frozen, her body wracked with fear. "You remember, paladin?" God only knew how much of that tale was true…

She then heard the slow rhythmic beating of hooves drawing closer. Moments later, a horse as skeletal as the Lord of the Dead stopped beside her. With a slow nod of his head, the Lord of death moved to his horse, the clanking of his armor still the only sound she could hear.

It could not be true…could it? She could not die yet. She could not get rid of the overwhelming fear that had overtaken her either. Her eyes began to water and a tear, followed by another ran down her cheek. What was this dead Lord doing to her? She felt weak and helpless in his presence.

With a weak whimper, she fell to her knees before the Lord of the Dead. He stopped to watch her for a moment before he climbed onto his monstrous steed and steered it toward the middle of Prontera. As soon as he was out of sight, the clenching around her heart ceased and her crying was replaced with quiet sobs as she struggled to regain her composure. She was not sure how long she sat there but she finally felt like she had before the dark figure of the Lord of the Dead appeared before her. Angela stood shakily and wiped her eyes. "God, tell me he lied," she prayed softly. "Tell me I've not come to the end of my life."

"It is common to feel terrified at the mere sight of the great Lord of the Dead. The Dark Lord is perhaps the only creature that does not cower before him," a deep, raspy voice spoke. Angela turned to see another of the undead approaching. He was a frightening sight not only because of his size, but his armor seemed to be eternally dripping blood. He did not stop but walked straight past her without another word, his heavy footsteps growing quieter as he trudged away.

"Angela! God, I'm so glad I found you!" a familiar voice shouted. Luzien…he hurried to her, out of breath. His robes were blood stained but she knew that most of it was not his, but belonged the wounded he had to heal. "Why the hell are you all alone? What if you died? And look here, yo—"

"Luz, stop," she silenced him. He had a confused look on his face at her request.

The normally bouncy high priest crossed his arms and stared at her as if he knew something she did not. "Will you listen to me for ten seconds? I promise that's all I need," he asked stoically. She nodded slowly but not quite listening. She felt detached from herself and the world around her. "You're bleeding. A lot," he pointed out. She looked down to follow his gaze to her blood soaked underclothes and armor. Somehow the enemy had gotten through her armor and pierced her just below her ribs. Now that she knew of the wounds presence, she could feel it throbbing painfully. "You didn't even notice, did you?" Luzien asked as he went to work, healing the wound.

"No…" Angela replied weakly. The image the Lord of the Dead was still fresh in her mind. She winced as he unlatched the plate armor, tossing it to the ground and pulled her sticky shirt from the gaping laceration.

"You could've easily bled to death, Angela. What's wrong? You're acting strange," the priest said as his healing repaired her inside and out. He had seen her on the ground sobbing minutes ago, but something held him back from going to her. Suddenly, her legs gave out and her world went black. Luzien steadied her and eased her down to the ground, worried for the paladin.

Soon, Angela opened her eyes and saw that she was no longer in Prontera. She was standing but she saw no ground. There was only darkness above, below and all around her. "Paladin…" a frighteningly familiar voice whispered. She prayed to God that she had not been taken by death. "You are not dead…yet," the Lord of the Dead said again. She could not see him, she could only hear him. "There is a place reserved for you in the afterlife, should you accept it. The blade you have been wounded with has been laced with a poison with no cure. You will die very soon and the priest does not know this."

"W-what? No, that can't be," she gasped. It was too soon! She could not, _would not_ die yet.

"Did you not wonder why you had seen me in your dreams?" he asked with an amused tone. "I have watched you and I have known about your end for many years. There is, however, an option."

"What kind of option?" she asked. She did not feel the absolute terror that she had in their first meeting. His voice was chilling, but only looking at him instilled that overwhelming fear into her.

The lord of the Dead was silent for a moment but gave a short, menacing laugh. "Your death can be delayed if you wish it. There are, of course, stipulations."

He had told her that was going to die. She could not die. The thought was unbearable but…he could save her? Her only concern was the conditions he had mentioned. There was surely a price. Would that price be worth what he offered? "What stipulations…?" she ventured.

"You will serve me in death. This also means that the paradise of Heaven will not welcome you. Ever. Do not misunderstand, I am not evil as all have believed. I merely a shepard of the dead. A keeper of those who are not allowed to enter Heaven. Should you choose to serve me, you will be bound to me for eternity, but you will be given more time to live in exchange. Think carefully, paladin."

She had so much to live for. Luzien, her family and friends, the war…how could she _not_ take his offer? She went over the deal in her mind many times but she came to a conclusion finally. "I accept," she said softly, hoping her decision had been the correct one. Angela awoke again, but this time, she was in Prontera. She glanced over at Luzien who was still with her, but he had gone white in the face. He looked frightened.

"A-Angela…" She smiled and sat up, thankful that the pain was gone. "What have you done?" he whispered, his eyes wide and fearful.

"I get to live," she said simply. She didn't know what he had seen but decided it did not matter because she was alive and she had things to do. She could not take this newly granted time for granted. Every moment had to count and she couldn't waste time wondering if she made the right decision. She stood nervously and looked down at Luzien who had remained sitting. "We should go."

He nodded but couldn't make his legs work just yet. What he had just seen was frightening but what it may have meant was horrible. He had been checking her over when he felt an unearthly chill run over him. He looked up only to see a monstrous being on a dead horse. The undead creature dismounted and stood over Angela. In an instant, he had plunged a skeletal hand into her chest and slowly pulled out a hazy form. Luzien was already shaking from the mere sight of the undead but just thinking of what had just happened scared him tremendously. The creature then absorbed the misty form into himself. Moments later, he mounted his dead horse and rode off once again. Did he just take…her _soul_…?

"Come on, Luz," she said as she helped him off the stony street.

"Odin have mercy on you, love…" he whispered. He did not know what she had done, but he could only wonder if it was worth her soul.

* * *

**A/N:** Didn't see that coming, eh? Hope you enjoyed it :D


	6. A Moments Peace

Another addition! I'm sure you noticed, but each chapter is following along with DL. You won't see this in the actual story but I like to show a few other characters. This one didn't come out fluffy like I had intended. Moussi, there will be more fluff to come, don't worry!

P.S.

Don't kill me when you get to the end.

* * *

**A Moments Peace**

There was a momentary lull in the onslaught outside of Prontera where it looked like the forces under Geffen would triumph. Alas, it was only the third day. Geffen had sent a sizable force and had taken the "king" by surprise on the first day. They had managed to get into the city but despite their initial advantage, were driven out by nightfall. The next day the full army under Geffen had set up an encampment about three miles from the capital city. The second day was spent planning and into the third day, Pronteran forces retaliated. Troops had immediately sprung into action and defended the encampment.

Angela had been put in charge of a troop in the front line and they were succeeding in pushing the Pronteran force back toward their city. Luzien had refused to leave her side but Mariah had intended to order him to the front line anyway so it made no difference. There were only a handful of battle-trained priests and they could certainly make a world of difference. They were quick and calm minded and able to defend themselves while aiding the other soldiers.

Angela cut down the enemy before with such a frightening ferocity that it made the soldiers around her nervous. One miss-swing and she could kill one of her own people, some thought. Of course, to the outside, it looked like she was in a frenzy but she did know exactly what was going on and where her enemy was.

Luzien stayed as close to her as he could while still patching up wounded soldiers so they could keep fighting. He was already tired not having slept since the first attack a few days before, but his energy was low and his muscles ached. Ahead of him, he saw a knight impaled with a spear and rushed forward. He raised his mace and brought it down on the oblivious enemy's head, hearing the crack of skull even through the helmet.

He took the chance to kneel next to his fallen comrade and pulled the spear out none to gently. The knight was alive but losing blood. Placing his hands over the wound, a faint green light flowed into the knight and moments later, the gaping hole sealed, leaving fresh pink scar. "Thanks…help me up?" the knight said weakly. Luzien wiped his hands on his robe and stood, pulling the knight with him.

"Be careful!" he warned the man as he looked ahead to see that Angela was just fine.

Angela thrust her bloodied sword into a hunter just as he let lose an arrow that found its way to her shoulder. Her armor prevented it from going in too deep but she could feel the sting of pain. No matter, she had had worse. She grasped the arrow and yanked it out as another enemy approached. She raised her battered shield to block her swing and felt the hit reverberate through the shield.

A fellow paladin she had seen a few times before, she noted. The sandy haired woman was well respected for her skills with a sword. "You're on the wrong side, Angela!" she shouted above the cries throughout the battlefield.

Angela did not reply, as she knew the woman was wrong. They did not realize that their loyalty to the king was actually loyalty to a monster. She was about to retaliate with an attack but the woman suddenly collapsed. One of Angela's comrades had attacked from behind. She sent a grateful smile before moving on to the next enemy.

How much time had gone by they were not sure of, but the Pronteran force retreated back to the city. Luzien stood at Angela's side, looking at the heaps of bodies strewn out over the now silent battleground. As they looked, they saw that more than half of the dead were their own people. The doppelganger had sent out only a small number and yet, even having driven them back, they lost so many. The remaining battle priests were skimming over the field, checking for anyone that may still be alive.

"Luz…?" she asked softly. He turned a sad gaze toward the blood-spattered paladin. He saw that she had minor wounds here and there but none needed immediate treatment. "I never thought I'd have to see this."

He nodded wearily in agreement. "I think I need to sit down," he groaned. They both sat down in the grass and stayed silent for some time. Whether it was out of respect for the fallen or just because neither had anything to say, they did not mind. The high priest then lay down, placing his head on her lap.

She smiled and stoked his hair gently. He looked worn out but it was probably because he was not used to working so hard. He was a good priest, but he was laid back and rather lazy. Despite this, he had performed his duties when he was needed. She had seen him staying up all night to treat and watch over the wounded at the camp. He had not slept a single moment. "You should sleep," she said.

"Right here?" he asked, giving her a skeptical look. She laughed softly and nodded. He closed his eyes and a faint smile appeared. He always felt content with her. Even amidst the death before them, he could see only himself and Angela. Everything else was lost in unimportance. "I think your name suits you pretty well."

"Why is that?"

"I think you _are_ an angel." _Even if you did make a deal with the Lord of the Dead_, he thought bitterly. He had not forgotten or worried any less but there was no changing the fact. "I dunno how you can make the world stop when we're alone, but you can." All he could see was her.

"You're sweet but I don't think I could consider myself an angel. Angels don't kill people. Angels don't carry swords stained in blood. I'm pretty sure they don't make deals with death either…" she added. Her decision bothered her more than she let on but the more she regretted it, the more Luzien would worry.

"It doesn't matter, you're still an angel in my eyes." He opened his eyes again to look up at her. "None of this changes the fact that I love ya," he continued. She forced a smile but it was difficult for both of them.

"I love you too…" She replied. She wished one of them had gone to other sooner and admitted these things but no, it all happened in the midst of war. He could not take her on a romantic dinner at a time like this, could he? _Nope, we can't really do much of anything during this mess_, she thought. He then sat up and looked as if he was going to say something but hesitated for a moment. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"I know you'll say yes, any woman probably would," he grinned. "Except the kafra probably…" He frowned momentarily at the numerous rejections from the kafra but they did not matter anymore. Gathering his confidence, he figured this was as good a time as any to ask her. "Would you—" He was cut short by the intrusion of an arrow in his chest.

Angela followed the path of the arrow back to a hunter she thought she had killed before. Luzien was stunned and angry at the intrusion.

_I didn't get to ask her_, he thought hazily as his eyes drifted closed. He saw Angela stand with a murderous gleam in her eyes like he had never seen.

* * *

**A/N**: Like I said, don't kill me o.O 


	7. Forever Yours

I know, I know. You should know by now that I can't resist some angsty drama (aka character death XD). Hey, there was _almost_ some fluff in the last chapter, right? Just read on and see what happens to the already half dead hunter.

* * *

**Forever Yours**

She had never felt such a heated rage in her entire life. She watched as Luzien's eyes closed, her handing feeling numbly for the arrow. He couldn't be…he could _not_ be dead.

She slowly lifted her line of sight to the hunter standing a small distance from them. With trembling hands, she reached for her sword, and moved to stand and kill the man. He seemed to realize his mistake in angering the paladin as she charged at him, utter hate gleaming in her eyes. She felt hot tears running down her dirt-smudged cheeks. He'll _be okay_, she thought. As she approached, the hunter had dropped his bow and was begging for his life. He knew very well that we was no match in close combat. "Please…don't kill me! Please, I—"

"Don't kill you? I have every reason to kill you. Why would I give you mercy when you gave him none?" she asked as she pointed to the priest behind her. It took everything she not to break down and cry. She took a few menacing steps but the hunter stumbled twice as many back. "You're a coward," she hissed.

In the next moment, she broke into a run and tackled him to the hard ground. She threw her sword behind her as she straddled him and wrapped gloved hands around his neck. She wanted to kill him with her bare hands. He tried to speak but it only made her tighten her grip on his throat. Soon, his face began to turn a bluish color and he struggled less and less until he had gone limp. Sobs racked her body as she remained where she was, hands still around the dead hunter's neck.

She felt a drop of wetness hit her cheek that was not her own tears. She looked up at the dismal overcast sky, a feeling of dread and sorrow overtaking her. She felt numb as she stood shakily. She made slow steps back to Luzien, the sight of him so lifeless was the most horrible thing she had ever seen. He had been her friend, her annoyance, her love…what would she do now?

She knelt beside him and pulled the arrow out of his chest, tossing it aside. Leaning down, she put her ear to his chest and heard nothing but stillness. What was truly holding her to this life now? Why should she not just die and begin serving the Lord of the Dead?

Luzien felt light and free of any pain except that which was in his heart. He stood by his body, slowly realizing that he was a spirit. He had watched Angela take her revenge on the hunter and saw her now with her head resting on his former body. Why did this have to happen now? He felt something drawing him away from here to some place of unimaginable beauty and light and warmth. He refused to go. He would sooner spend another lifetime in pain with Angela than a lifetime of Heaven without her.

"Priest…" a voice murmured deeply. _Oh God, tell me that isn't who I think it is_, Luzien thought to himself. "I am indeed the one you are thinking of." He heard the raspy breath of the being behind him. "You have laid eyes on me before."

"Yeah…" Luzien did not feel the fear he had the first time he saw the Lord of the Dead. "What d'you want?" he asked. He heard the clanking of armor as the Lord brought himself closer.

"The paladin has one weakness and it is you. She will not serve me to her greatest potential the way things are now. I offer you life in exchange for service."

Life…did he want this? It was a simple question yet so difficult to answer. He knew the stipulations that came with such an offer. He would never get to Heaven accepting this offer, but at the same time, he could never leave Angela. The answer was so clear but a small part of him was being tugged in another direction, what would he do?

In a very short time, the once pleasant and optimistic paladin had a very pessimistic view on life. What was the point of it when you could so easily lose the things you loved? She froze suddenly when a hand was laid on her head. Another enemy? No. She felt the slow rhythmic beating of a heart beneath her ear. She lifted her head to see her priest with a stupid smile on his face.

"Hey love," he sighed as he sat up. Sometimes sacrifices were necessary, he had learned. Angela sat in silence, her eyes red and cheeks streaked with tears. It truly broke his heart to have had to see her like this. She was always a strong person but this was wholly new. He didn't want her to hurt like this ever again.

"What did you do?" she asked worriedly. She had a feeling that he may have gotten himself into mess.

"No need to worry about it. I'm okay now." He knew that she knew. He also knew that neither of them approved of what the other had done but now, they were in the same boat. Somehow, it comforted Angela to know that he would be with her forever but she never would have wished such a thing upon him. "Really, Angela, don't worry about anything. I never do things that I don't wanna do. You should know that by now."

She shrugged but still said nothing. After a few moments, she slid her arms around him. "You're not going to leave me again, are you?"

"Nope, you're stuck with me," he grinned. He then remembered what he was going to do before he died. "Um, Angela?"

"Hm?"

"Before all that mess, I was gonna to ask if you wanted to marry me." She went very still for a moment before she pulled away from him with an odd look on her face. Out of nowhere, she punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he moaned, clutching his arm rather dramatically.

"You pick the worst times to do these sort of things."

"Well, you gonna answer me or what?"

"Yes."

"Yes you'll answer me or yes you'll marry me?" he grinned playfully.

How was it that he could always be in a good mood after something like this? "Take your pick but honestly, this was a terrible time to ask. We have things to do…" she sighed. As she began to walk off, Luzien grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, love. I know I'm perverted, stupid, lacking in common sense and a lot of other things but don't be so cold about it. I just wanted to marry you and have lots of little Luzien's running around and...I kinda thought you did too." He was hoping she wouldn't crush him by saying no to him. They had such a history together and at long last, they had become a couple recently but she just didn't look happy.

"My answer isn't important. Look," she gestured to the field of death before them, "the time is just not _right_. I love you and you know that, but I almost feel guilty for being even remotely happy at a time like this."

The high priest smiled at her words. She was always thinking about everyone else. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. A small smile brightened her face. "After this is all over, I'm gonna do this right, okay? Then, after you say yes, which I know you will, we'll get married and have twenty kids. Sound like a plan?"

She could not help but chuckle at his audacity.

* * *

**A/N:** I just couldn't kill him. I luff them all. This was kind of a weird way to end this one.


	8. Wedding Bells and an Unconscious Groom

I haven't put up anything new for Priests and Angels so here's something. As is typical of me, there is fluff. Hehe ;D

* * *

**Wedding Bells and an Unconscious Groom**

She had nearly died numerous times but Luzien was always there to pick her right back up. When she stumbled and received a wound, he pulled her up, healed her and sent her off. The clanging of steel rang through the air of the night. It was nearing dawn and the whole battlefield outside of the capital city sensed something greater happening within Prontera.

Her chest felt tight and her limbs were weary but she fought on. Resolution was near. With a final thrust of her sword into enemy flesh, the blazing sun broke over the horizon. Silence fell immediately as far as they could hear. It was over. Angela did not know how but it was indeed the end of a horrific final battle. She had no idea what had gone on inside the city because all four gates were shut tightly, permitting no one entry.

She leaned on the hilt of her sword, glancing at Luzien, who was a few yards away. He had plopped onto the ground and tried to catch his breath before attending the wounded. Everyone, friend and foe, has ceased fighting. All of them must have sensed something similar to what she had.

She then heard a slow groan of wood and metal as the gate they were closest to opened slightly. She watched, but no one came out. Pulling off her gauntlets, she cringed at the sight of her callused, crimson stained hands. It wasn't so much the fact that she had blood covered hands, but the fact that the blood belonged to her brothers and sisters of Midgard. They were not really the enemy yet they died anyway.

"Angela…" She heard Luzien's voice crack. She looked back to him and noticed his gaze was elsewhere. She followed it to an intimidating figure atop his skeletal horse. The Lord of the Dead had come to claim souls. She did feel fearful at the sight of him but it was not the same mind shattering fear as she had when she first saw him. She wondered if this is what she would have to do when her time came.

After a few moments, she realized that only she and Luzien could see their future Lord. She and Luzien both owed him their lives and the prospect of spending eternity with her high priest was both good and bad. Even in death, he would surely make eyes at the pretty dead girls…feh, stupid priest.

Finally, emerging from the gate was Christopher Aventis. She was glad he had survived. The scholar was a brilliant teacher and had spectacular talent with his magic. He was really an ideal person to get Midgard back on its feet. There was no doubt in her mind that the remaining survivors would agree. She could see the pained look on his face as he gazed stonily across the field of massacred soldiers.

Unlike him, she was used to it now. It was sad but there was no changing it. She then felt Luzien grasp her hand and pull her into his embrace. She inhaled and sighed deeply in relief. They would not have lived had it not been for the Lord of the Dead. "Can we go home now?" he asked.

"Not yet."

"I guess I ought to get to work, huh?" She nodded as he pulled away and drifted to the first of his many patients lying on the battleground. Despite his fatigue, he worked on. He'd sleep for days after this.

It was the end. It was finally the end. She sat on the ground, watching the sun rise higher, the beginning of a new day and new life.

--

"I _never_ thought I'd see _this_ day!" Kaeru laughed as he inspected the restless groom. "Really, Luz, chill out. It's just a wedding."

Luzien paced the room, fussing with his tuxedo. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Angela, after all, he was the one that asked…he just didn't think he was cut out to be a good husband…or father, heaven forbid. He was a bad influence, people sometimes said when he was around the younger acolytes. "I _can't_ chill out, Kae. I can't." His wizard friend rolled his eyes and gripped the priest's shoulders. "What? Whaaaaat? Don't look at me like that."

"Luz, sit down and shut up. You'll be fine."

After what seemed like hours, only in reality it was minutes, Luzien found himself at the back of the chapel. There were many, many people. A whole lot of people. "Oh…my God…" He knew Kaeru stood behind him and was getting impatient. He only knew this because he heard the wizard's foot tapping on the stone floor. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what was making him so fearful. Then, he felt Kaeru push him forward. There was no turning back. Angela would kill him if he did. He was doomed no matter what.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" He heard Kaeru ask, his tone filled with amusement.

"Please?" The wizard sighed and pulled him along. It was not far to the altar but it felt like it. As they walked, he noticed a group of kafra in attendance. They smiled at him, strangely enough, and he winked back. "Kaeruuuu!" He moaned when he felt his friend's hand smack the back of his head. He could look, but not touch, right?

In moments, Angela appeared at the door. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her dress was simple, like she preferred. A few bows here and there to drape the fabric but nothing too intricate. Her blond hair was adorned with little white flowers and softly curled. _Bye, bye doubts,_ he thought to himself.

She made her way to the altar and just before she joined him, Kaeru whispered something to her. She frowned and smacked Luzien in the same spot Kaeru had only minutes ago. There were some muffled chuckles around the chapel and the priest turned to glare at Kaeru who just smiled back. "Kafra are off limits," Angela mumbled, trying to hide her own grin.

"Fine…take away my fun." As they finished their vows and kissed, they turned to face the guests in the chapel. Angela grinned and leaned over, whispering something in her new husbands ear. After a moment, he went ghostly white and fainted.

There were gasps all around the church; even Kaeru looked alarmed. He had managed to catch Luzien and ease him to the floor. The wizard peered up at Angela, who, for some reason, was laughing. He was rather confused. What could she have possibly said to make Luzien faint? "Angela...? What did you say to him?" She shrugged and knelt next to Luz. A few minutes and a small water spell later, Luzien opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He glanced at Kaeru with a frown, for he knew exactly why his face was wet and cold. Damn wizards and their magic...

"You okay now?" Angela asked, patting his shoulder. He scratched his head and figured he just misheard her. He nodded and stood, with the help of Kaeru.

"I'm fine. I just thought you said you were pregnant," he mumbled with a small laugh.

"I did," she replied sweetly. Kaeru groaned as Luzien fainted for a second time.

* * *

A/N: Poor Luz, he's not quite used to this whole idea yet...lol


	9. Oh Crap

It's been a while since I've updated this :3 I can totally see Luzien doing this.

* * *

**Oh Crap**

"Five little monsters running in the shop. T-r-o-u-b-l-e..."

"We're not trouble!" three voices shrieked in response.

"Hey, you can spell trouble," Luzien laughed and ruffled his oldest daughter's hair. She immediately growled and swatted his hand away. "Be nice to your dear old dad, Fallon." The tawny haired eight year old sighed. Luzien then felt someone tap his shoulder.

The shopkeeper didn't look very pleased when the priest turned to face him. "Sir? Could you please control your kids? They're climbing on things they shouldn't and are disrupting customers. If they break or damage something, you'll have to pay for it."

"Oh fine...kids, we're leaving! Roll call!" he called to his beloved little hellions. "Fallon!"

"I'm right in front of you, Dad," she reminded him.

"Oh right. Ruya!" A green eyed seven year old with a mischievous expression skipped over and stood next to Fallon and gave her father a thumbs up. "Raine!"

"Shh! Be quiet, Daddy," she urged as she stood next to Luzien and tugged on his robe. The five year old was very muh like her mother. She was far too grown up for her age.

"Isabel is right here," he said to the one year old in his arms. The toddler giggled and tugged on her father's hair. Luzien winced and brought his free hand up to stop her from pulling. "Ooow, nooo baby." Once he had detached her from his hair, he looked at the three girls who had lined up in front of him. "One, two, three, Isa makes four...wait--there should be five. Someone's missing in action."

"Avery," Fallon informed him. The girls glanced around the shop and shrugged. Avery was nowhere in sight.

Luzien walked around the shop but saw no sign of the three year old. He received a few disapproving looks from other customers but he tried to ignore them. He never claimed to be a great baby-sitter. "Oh crap...I lost one. Girls, we need to find your brother before mommy finds out that daddy lost him."

"What'll happen to Daddy if Mommy finds out?" Ruya asked. Luzien laughed nervously but didn't give her an answer. He nudged the girls out of the shop and looked desperately around the plaza for any sign of his son. Not only would Luzien be in trouble with his wife, Avery was notorius for being in trouble. In fact, Angela dreaded the days when he was old enough to go somewhere without his parents.

The crowded plaza made Luzien even more nervous. How in all hell was he supposed to find a three year old amongst this sea of people? He wished he was in Payon about now. It was far less busy and not so big. He needed help. "Fall, hold my hand and Ruya's hand. Ruya, hold Raine's hand. We're going to go see Kaeru." He pushed his way through the noisy crowd toward the western side of the city.

Twenty minutes later they finally approached the right house. He stopped momentarily to make sure he didn't lose one of his daughters. Check, check, check and check. He bound up the steps and strode through the door. "Kae? Kaaaae?"

"In the kitchen!" he heard the wizard's voice. As he reached the kitchen, the three older girls detached from their father and pounced on Kaeru in a fit of squeals and laughter. Mira was leaning against the counter waved to the high priest. "Oof, hi girls," Kaeru grinned. "I wasn't expecting all of you for a few more hours and you're _never_ on time."

"Where's number five?" Mira asked as she noticed the children to be one short. Luzien cleared his throat and looked to Kaeru. In that moment, both wizards knew exactly why the priest was early. "You didn't..." she trailed off in disbelief.

"Daddy lost Avery," Raine said for her dad. The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"Umm...what she said. I was over in the plaza shopping for about an hour and _then_ we were told to leave because the shop keeper doesn't like kids with free spirits obviously, but Avery is...somewhere...that isn't here...or there. Help meeee," Luzien groaned. The two wizards looked at one another with exasperated expressions.

"Okay Luz." Kaeru took Ruya and Fallon's hands and gestured for them to follow him out. Mira took charge of Raine and left Isabel in Luzien's hands. "Mira and I can go back to the Plaza. You look down the street. Try not to lose Isa too."

Luzien saluted the high wizard and gave him a grateful grin. "Good man, Kae. Let's go Isa!" Believe it or not, Luzien was actually more worried than he let on. It wasn't just his impending punishment either. Anything could have happened to Avery and that alone made his stomach turn. He could only hope for the best and ignore the worst.

He and Isa went back into the busy street and wandered the opposite way of Mira and Kaeru. They weren't sure just how long Avery had been missing. If he wandered off, he could have gotten quite far. Then, an idea popped into his head. Maybe he should visit the west Prontera kafra. They were often the first to be alerted of such things.

She wasn't too far off at least. As he and his youngest daughter reached the kafra, he stopped suddenly. There were two contributing factors for his sudden halt. One was the death glare of his lovely Robin, the west Prontera Kafra. Two, was the three year old behind her. It was Avery. What the toddler did next both startled and amazed Luzien.

The three year old curiously trotted up to the kafra, grabbed the hem of her brown skirt. He didn't pull, he simply lifted and peered underneath. Robin's expression quickly went from angry to surprised as she whirled around to see Avery.

"That's my boy!" Luzien laughed as all worry was forgotten.

"They let _you breed_?" the kafra asked in a horrified voice. She couldn't imagine two of him running around Midgard.

"Yep. Come over here, kid. You almost got me in trouble." He ruffled the boys hair as he approached. At least the boy hadn't done anything worse than peep. He was so proud.

"Oh don't worry, you _are_ in trouble."

"Oh crap." He didn't think Angela would be back so soon. He slowly turned around to see his darling and very angry wife standing before him.

"I can't believe he just did that." She had no idea what to do with Luzien _and_ a mini Luzien. She had prayed and prayed that Avery would not be like his father but here he was, looking under a kafra's dress.

"Well, he _is_ my son after all." Without hesitation, Angela grabbed the high priest's ear and Avery's hand and led them back through the street. "Owww, Angela! We--ouch--found him, right?" Needless to say, he was in for serious punishment.


	10. Late Bloomer

Just a little prompt to get me writing something. Short and sweet :3

* * *

**Late Bloomer**

Luzien sighed as he watched his third daughter Raine sweep the walkway in the church courtyard. She was almost twenty now. She was of average height, but until this past year, she had always been a little bit scrawny. As a father, he had been so glad that she didn't have the curvaceous figure her mother did.

However, she had only been a late bloomer. This past year she had filled out in all the right places and people had begun to notice. More specifically, boys began to notice.

Luzien panicked at first. Well, he still panicked when he caught boys looking at any of his daughters. Hell, his two oldest girls lived to give him heart attacks with all the sneaking out with stupid young men. Even his youngest baby girl had tried imitating her sisters.

Raine was his only hope to save at least one daughter from the clutches of the male species.

She had a rather prickly disposition and that had always turned away any curious boys. It had been such a relief to him. Unfortunately, now that she had a more mature figure in addition to a pretty face, those boys began look past her demeanor and at her.

It was horrible. It was as if they had caught the scent of a fresh piece of meat! He looked on as one of the young priests approached her with that _look_ on his face. That detestable look! Luzien only knew the look because he was a man that had chased after many women.

That was beside the point though.

He spoke and she _smiled_. Luzien nearly had a heart attack. _No, no, no, Rai_—

She lashed out and slapped the young man.

Crossing her arms, she turned her attention to Luzien. The dumbstruck boy followed her gaze and stared at Luzien as if he had just been caught red handed. And he had. He slowly backed away from Luzien's death glare, back into the church. Now that relieved Luzien.

Raine walked over to her father with a smirk on her face. "Don't worry, Daddy. I'm fine." She reached up, kissed his cheek and gave him a reassuring pat on the arm before returning to sweeping.

Maybe she'd be okay after all.

--


End file.
